When the World Was Right
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: Shadow and Silver have fun camping! Shadilver/Yaoi. Lemon warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Important Note: This was not made by me; this was made by a friend that wanted to keep their name at anonymous. Anyway we both hope that you enjoy this, and have a good day ;D.**

**Warning: If you don't like lemons turn back!**

Two hedgehogs lay there on a tarp, staring at the moon and the surrounding, endless ocean of black. The crystal Mountain View of the nighttime sky revealed troves of stars and other enigmatic entities swimming, swirling around in the high, high pool of the unreachable ether.

The air was cold tonight, but it was rather tolerable for the two lovers who had only their fur and their love for each other to stave off the elements.

"Tell me why you're with me."

"What?" asked the ivory hedgehog, "Why I'm with you? Well, Shadow, isn't it obvious?"

The black hedgehog broke his gaze from the stars and looked over to Silver.

Silver's orange orbs made contact with the ebony's rubies, "You have a very, very big, circumcised cock," Silver admitted.

Shadow sighed, "I knew you only liked me for my body."

Silver broke out in a fit of laughter, his sides about to burst.

"Oh, Shadow, you know I'm just playing around."

"Then tell me," Shadow asked sincerely, "Really, why are you with me?" the dark one concentrated his gaze back to the dark midnight sky.

Silver turned on his side and wrapped his right arm around Shadow.

"Well... you're shy and I'm shy. I wouldn't really know what to do with someone who was outgoing. I'd bet that kind of person would just use me for sex and entertainment!"

"I use you for sex and entertainment, Silver," the dark one said with a blank expression on his face.

"Well, yeah, but we didn't start doing that until I was ready," Silver explained to his lover, "and, jee, I wasn't sure I was ready that night either."

Shadow turned on his side to face Silver, keeping the ivory hand still wrapped around him.

"So what you're saying is," he began, "You're with me because I'm shy and scared of advancing our relationship?"

"I didn't mean it like that, silly," said Silver before giving the other a small peck on the lips.

"Well, I didn't say it was a bad thing," Shadow explained as he smiled and returned the kiss.

Silver sighed and began to snuggle with Shadow, closing his eyes and chaffing his nose against the ebony's milky white crest. The dark one simply wrapped his left hand around Silver and scratched between the two protruding quills on his back.

"It's such a lovely view tonight, isn't it?" the ivory hedgehog asked, looking up to the ocean of black once more.

"Yes, but it's chilly tonight," answered the dark one, "I think we better get in and bundle up soon."

Silver's head shot up.

"Can we have a little fun before night-night time?" he asked before giggling slightly.

Shadow simply grinned, taking his loverboy by the waist and carrying him off to the tent. Silver giggled like a little boy as his ebony lover unzipped the entrance and tossed him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

After zipping up the tent, Shadow turned to his still tittering boyfriend and laid down next to him, his body facing the ivory boy.

"Nuh-uh-uh, Shadow!"

Shadow frowned, "What?"

"Take 'em off, big boy," ordered Silver, pointing to Shadow's shoes.

"I don't really want to," replied the dark one hesitantly, "It's cold and my feet might smell a little."

"Oh, it's okay, Shadow," giggled Silver, "I've been with you long enough to know what your feet smell like, so take 'em off!"

The dark one sighed as he complied, kicking off his shoes; exposing his black-furred feet to the elements.

"What about yours?" asked Shadow, raising an eyebrow whilst staring into the younger one's beautiful orange eyes.

"Already took 'em off, Shadziez!"

Silver grinned and pecked at Shadow's lips. This peck was followed by his milky white toes tickling the underside of Shadow's feet.

The dark one smirked for a moment before wrapping his arms around Silver and returning the favor; pecking the white one's lips and play wrestling with his feet.

"That tickles," giggled the younger one, "Stop and be serious for a moment!"

"Be serious?" echoed Shadow, rolling over and placing his black, red-streaked legs between Silver's, "This serious?" he asked, running his still gloved hands up and down Silver's front thighs, teasing his crotch.

"It's cold, put the blanket over us and we'll see how serious it gets," Silver growled in a seductive yet authoritative manner.

Like a servant, Shadow did as asked and threw a heavy cover over his back to keep warm. After doing so, Shadow decided to get a little closer and laid on top of his white lover, their crests meeting.

"I want to make you squeal," the dark one said in a low, almost sinister tone of voice.

"No tail tonight, Shadziez. We're camping and I don't want us to get any filthier than we already are," the younger one said, frowning with a face of disgust.

"Alright," Shadow shrugged, "I wanted to try something else, anywa-"

His thought was interrupted by Silver's passionate kiss.

"Then do it, loverboy," he said in as low as his childish voice could go.

Shadow closed his eyes and continued to kiss Silver; hoping oral stimulation would be enough to get him hard.

The ivory boy ran his tongue over the gums behind the ebony hedgehog's pearly-white teeth, searching for his lover's erogenous spots.

Silver's passionate kissing was definitely working, for Shadow's member had soon become erect. Not throbbing just yet, but hard enough to penetrate a different part of Silver's body.

"Do you have a hard-on?" asked the ivory, breaking from their kiss.

"You don't?"

"No. How are you gonna' give me one, big boy?"

Shadow smirked and sent one hand under the covers to align his member.

"Big boy, I told you no anal penetration!"

"I'm not," Shadow replied, simply staring into his lover's eyes.

The dark one felt around for Silver's pouch and found it after a moment of searching. After finding the opening, he spread the lump of skin hidden beneath his ivory lover's fur wide enough to fit the very tip of his own member.

Silver's face lit up with shock, asking the question "what are you doing?" without uttering a syllable.

"Don't worry, Silver, I have an idea."

Shadow sat up; he was going to need all of his strength for the first push. He pushed in with his member, gently at first. He got about an inch and a half of his erection inside before making contact with Silver's tip.

"Ooh, Shadow, that's different!" giggled Silver with excitement.

Shadow shut off his giggling with another quick kiss before going to work down below. The dark one rammed a bit harder into Silver's tip. With help from his left hand, Shadow began to twist his member, forcing their tips to grind against each other.

"Oh, Shadow, more!" and so Shadow grinded their members together inside Silver's sheath. As the white hedgehog's cooing and giggling persisted, so did his member, growing slightly until it pushed Shadow's member almost completely out.

Shadow groaned, "You're so tight, Silver, I think I got stuck!"

Silver laughed as his lover yanked out of his pouch, allowing the white one's erection to follow and spring forth from its hiding place.

"Wank?" asked Silver.

The dark hedgehog nodded and then began to rub his shaft against Silver's. Shadow's member was about eight inches, three more than his lover's.

"Shadow, do you love me?"

"I-I," Shadow began breathing heavily, "I love you, Silver."

"If you really love me, baby," said Silver as the young hedgehog wrapped his arms around Shadow, forcing their members to chafe against their bodies, "Then I want you to milk me, big daddy."

Shadow gave a toothy grin, grinding between Silver's legs harder now. The distant night decayed into a fit of rambunctious grunts, groans and moans from the tent they shared until finally both reached the point of climax and quieted down shortly after.

"I love you, Shadow," Silver whispered, landing one last kiss on his lover's cheek before falling asleep in his lover's arms.

"You too, darling."


End file.
